Libertad
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Un pequeño intento de crear algo profundo y poético desde el punto de vista de Prim. ¿Quizá un mensaje de trasfondo? Reflexiones ante-mortem, y un poco de esperanza. Situado segundos antes de que Prim muera.


Papá nos decía que la valla no tenía que asustarnos.

Katniss lo comprendió con rapidez, pero yo era incapaz de entender cómo papá y ella atravesaban los límites de lo prohibido sin que el corazón echara a correr. De dónde sacaban el valor para ignorar las leyes y disfrutar sin preocupaciones en el bosque era otra de las preguntas que solía hacerme cuando les veía salir de madrugada de casa por la puerta trasera, en dirección a la alambrada y compartiendo sonrisas traviesas.

Yo me quedaba con mamá. No porque fuera pequeña, sino porque romper las reglas no era un fuego que corría por mis venas. ¿Acaso no les asustaba que los agentes de la paz les pillaran atravesando la valla? Ser azotados no era agradable, y ellos mismos habían visto con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de una buena fusta de cuero.

¿Qué había tan interesante en el bosque? Algo más aparte de la comida. Algo que transformaba a papá por completo tras una semana bajo tierra y convertía a Katniss en una niña rebelde y difícil de dominar. ¿Eran los árboles?, ¿las montañas?, ¿los sinsajos de los que tanto me hablaba mi hermana?

¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? Estoy a punto de morir.

Nadie me lo ha dicho, pero tampoco es necesario. Es un sexto sentido que parece decirte: estos son tus últimos segundos. Aprovéchalos. ¿Horroroso? Sí. Y, aun así, ese pensamiento, esa duda de qué es en realidad el bosque me distrae de lo que oigo a mi alrededor. No puedo abrir los ojos, aunque los gritos desesperados y los llantos son los suficientemente gráficos como para que pueda hacerme una imagen de lo que está sucediendo ahora en el Capitolio.

No quiero seguir escuchando el pánico y la muerte que me rodea. Es demasiado doloroso, incluso más que las heridas ardientes que parece que me envuelven el cuerpo como una capa cálida y aislante. No siento el aire frío de hace unos segundos, ni tampoco el abrasante calor de unas llamas. Solo los restos, las heridas.

¿Qué había en el bosque? ¿Qué secretos se guardaban papá, mi hermana?

Dios, ojalá hubiera sido más valiente. Ojalá me hubiera parecido más a papá que a mamá. De haber sido así, no estaría aquí.

No me queda nada más que esta visión negra, así que lo imagino. Imagino mi hogar, aquel que destruyeron con indiferencia. La línea de casas de la Veta que conducían a la alambrada. Las aceras negras por la veta, y los niños jugando en la calle con piedras y palos. Nunca antes he apreciado la belleza de mi distrito, seguramente porque no es una belleza visual. No son las peculiares casas de madera, sino la calidez pobre que hay en ellas. No es las manchas de la veta del carbón, sino las sonrisas de los mineros al ser recibidos por sus mujeres en el porche de casa.

No todo era miseria. En mi hogar éramos capaces de encontrar trozos de felicidad en los lugares más insólitos, y ahí reside su belleza.

¿Por qué tengo que darme cuenta de esto justamente ahora? ¿Es acaso el momento de las reflexiones y los autodescubrimientos?

Ojalá Katniss estuviera aquí. O mamá. Estoy sola, y tengo miedo.

Las imagino a ambas. Mi hermana llegando a casa con esa sonrisa medio escondida que siempre trae cuando ha estado en los bosques, la trenza despeinada y el saco lleno de delicias. Y a mamá curando heridas y a enfermos: los ojos centrados, las cejas cayendo con fuerza en un gesto fruncido, la piel crema algo envejecida… Solo ejerciendo su profesión es cuando vuelve a ser mamá.

En esa misma visión, está papá en todos los lados, a pesar de que murió hace tiempo: afeitándose frente al espejo, teñido de negro y medio tumbado en el sillón. Agarrando la mano de mamá, trenzando ramas de laurel para hacernos coronas a Katniss y a mí. Cantando junto a la chimenea.

Entonces, sin saber que era posible, papá me vuelve a coger en brazos y me saca de casa. El distrito vuelve a ser el que era, desprovisto de cenizas y con todas las estructuras totalmente en pie, aguantando estoicas. Me lleva sin soltarme hasta la alambrada y me deja en el suelo.

Contemplamos juntos la linde del bosque. Hoy hay un sol lo bastante fuerte como para que reverbere en las hojas verdes de los árboles, si es posible. La corteza rugosa me llama, al igual que la pequeña ardilla que corre entre las ramas y la ligera brisa que viene en mi contra.

Cuando veo que papá no va a decir nada, le pregunto:

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sonríe, pero no contesta. De alguna forma, siento que no es la pregunta correcta.

Aguantando el dolor de cabeza que me entra, vuelvo a intentarlo:

—¿Qué hay en el bosque que os hace ser más felices?

Aparta la vista de mí para seguir deleitándose con el paisaje, y yo le imito. Ya no hay alambrada. No hay nada más a parte del bosque y esa traviesa ardilla. Con un pie descalzo, piso la suave hierba allá donde nunca me atreví a pasar. Está mullida, y me parece un lugar perfecto para descansar durante la eternidad. Sonrío, y doy otro paso.

Entonces, papá habla por primera vez en cinco años.

—Libertad.


End file.
